Silent Night
by Becks7
Summary: Christmas is a time for being with the ones you love and letting them know what they mean to you; especially if you don't say it enough or if you've never said it before.
1. Chapter 1

**A bit of an early Christmas present for you guys! It's rated T now (for mild alcohol references and "role models" drinking!), but that will most likely be changing to M so don't be surprised if you don't see it on the main page after the next update. ;) For now, enjoy the teaser!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting paid.**

**Summary: Christmas is a time for being with the ones you love and letting them know what they mean to you; especially if you don't say it enough or if you've never said it before.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Eve:<strong>_

The Planeteers return from Commander Clash's Christmas party later than they'd planned. Some have enjoyed the eggnog a little more than others. Wheeler is glad that he insisted they exchange presents **_BEFORE_** they left because he knew that a certain someone would be too hungover to wake up and feel festive on Christmas morning. Every year, Gi forgets that she's barely five feet tall and just over 100 pounds and yet, she thinks she can keep up drink for drink with Clash and his military friends. Kwame and Ma-Ti stand on either side of her and support her as she stumbles across the sand, giggling and declaring that she's fine.

Wheeler looks at Linka and shakes his head.

"What a lightweight. You were keeping up pretty good and you're about the same size as Gi…how come I don't have to carry you back to your room?"

"Because I am Russian. Eggnog is weak compared to what we are used to," she proudly declares. "…and do not sound so disappointed about not having to carry me to my room."

"I'd be a total gentleman!" He says as he stops outside her cabin door. "See, I even walked you home."

She smiles at him and says,

"Merry Christmas Yankee."

"Same to you Beautiful…You look really nice by the way. That sweater looks even better on you than it did on the hanger."

"Thank you. I probably could have used a size bigger, but I think you planned for it to be a little too tight?"

He gives her an innocent look.

"I think it fits perfectly," he says, avoiding the accusation.

He takes in her outfit. The white cashmere sweater he bought her compliments her black skirt, black tights, and black knee high boots very well. He's glad she had other clothes to pair his gift with because picking out a sweater was hard enough. He couldn't have possibly put together an entire outfit. Although he did pretty well dressing himself. His black slacks and white button down shirt make him and Linka match. See, even their wardrobes were trying to tell them something!

Linka interrupts his thoughts.

"It is a lovely sweater. You have good taste."

"Not just in clothes, but also in the women who wear them."

"Women?"

"Woman." He corrects himself.

She smiles at him and takes a step closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

He smiles wide and watches as she backs away towards her door.

"G'night."

When he doesn't go in the direction of his cabin, she calls out to him,

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to sit by the tree for a while. Take it all in and unwind…besides, from my cabin, I can hear Gi throwing up."

"Ew!"

He chuckles at the face she makes.

"You know Yankee, if you are waiting up for Santa, you will be disappointed. He already came."

"I know…but maybe he left some cookies behind," he says with a wink.

She rolls her eyes and shuts the door.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the conclusion. Sorry I didn't get it up on Christmas or closer to it. This week has kicked my ass! I haven't even been on my laptop since I posted the first chapter. Happy New Year! And you'll be happy to know that my New Years resolution is to finish my current works in progress! Starting off the year right with my first completed fic of 2012! I apologize for any mistakes. I've been "celebrating" all evening and I'm sure my proof reading abilities have been impaired! ;)**

**Reminder: I'm changing the story to M now.**

* * *

><p>Thinking about the cookies Wheeler went to eat makes Linka want some. She better act fast before he eats them all. Although after being alone with them for 15 minutes, they're probably all gone. Taking her chances that they're not, she heads for the kitchen and pours two glasses of milk and proceeds to the common room where the Christmas tree is set up. Wheeler is sitting on the couch with his head resting on the back. The lights on the Christmas tree are on and Christmas music is coming from the radio.<p>

He's wearing the silly hat that he bought for himself, but he wrote "To Wheeler From Linka" on the gift tag. She had no idea what the gift was when he opened it and at first and thought Gi had taken it upon herself to get Wheeler something on her behalf. She soon realized that it was Wheeler who was playing games when he took out the Santa hat with the mistletoe attached to the top.

"Aww, Babe! You shouldn't have!" He said with a satisfied grin as he leaned in and puckered up.

"I did not!" She replied as she pushed him away.

He playfully flopped to the floor and held his head.

"Oww, you hurt me. Better kiss it and make it better."

Wheeler got his wish, only it was Suchi that obliged.

Linka smiles at the funny memory. Poor Yankee.

She sets the glasses of milk down on the table where a few cookies still remain.

Silent Night is playing on the radio. It has always been her favorite Christmas song.

She stands in front of him and watches, wondering if he's really asleep or if he's just pretending. The slow and steady rise and fall of his chest indicates to her that he's truly sleeping. He looks peaceful, but he will regret staying like this all night when he wakes up with a sore neck.

She braces her hands on the back of the couch, on each side of his head, and leans forward, bringing her lips softly to his. When she moves to straddle him so she can get closer, he begins to stir. He knows it's her from the smell of her shampoo as her hair fallsShe can feel his smile against her lips. When she pulls away, he slowly opens his eyes, not sure if he's dreaming, and not wanting to wake up if he is.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Sssh," she says, not wanting him to say anything that will break the spell that she's under. She doesn't know what has come over her, but she doesn't want it to stop.

"Must be the hat."

"It is a stupid hat," she says as she pushes it off his head and letting it fall on the floor behind him.

He opens his mouth to speak, but she puts her finger to his lips, indicating that he is to be quiet. She leans in again and kisses him with a little more vigor than before. He is very happy to keep quiet if this is how she plans on shutting him up. He even takes a chance that she won't pull away if he starts kissing her back.

She relaxes into him further, pressing all of her weight into him as she collapses against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and kissing him there. Wheeler doesn't seem to know what to do, other than enjoy her attention, so he just sits there with his hands at his sides, gripping the couch cushions. She kisses her way up his neck and to his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth.

"Do not just sit there, do something," she whispers.

"God, you're even bossy in my dreams," he says as he turns his head to bring their lips together once more, puts his hands on her thighs, and moves them upwards, pushing the black wool of her skirt up, then smoothing it back down.

Realizing that her tights are denying him the skin on skin access that he craves, he moves his hands to her sides and under the soft fabric of the sweater he bought her. Part of the appeal to him was how soft it was and not scratchy like some sweaters. He thought Linka would appreciate that as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he took into consideration how the sweater would feel under his hands if he had been able to convince Linka to dance with him at Commander Clash's party. He succeeded a few times and thought that would be enough to make him happy this Christmas. However, as he lifts the sweater and slips his hands underneath, he realizes that he had no idea what "happy" meant until now. As his hands go higher and encounter the silky lace material of her bra, he runs his hands over that piece of fabric until they meet the swell of her breasts. She breaks their kiss and sits back as he pulls the sweater up and over her head. He then lowers his mouth to her shoulder, moving his lips along her clavicle before kissing his way up her neck.

She busies herself with the buttons on his dress shirt, pulling it open and pushing it down his shoulders to reveal more of his skin to her. Her hands play over his skin, amazed at how warm he feels despite the chill that is in the air. She shivers because of it…or maybe it was because of what his hands and mouth were doing. She pulls him against her to transfer the warmth of his skin to hers as she mimics his actions on her neck to him.

All of her squirming and the knowledge that the only thing between them is a few layers of clothing is driving him crazy. As close as she is, it's still not close enough. He wraps his arms around her, one hand bracing her lower back and the other bracing her upper back, and maneuvers their bodies so that her back is now pressed into the seat cushions and he is braced above her, her legs wrapped around the back of his. He reaches back and grasps the laces of her knee high boots and loosens them one at a time before pulling them off. His hands massage her calf muscles before moving up her legs. He tries to grab handfuls of the nylon material and pull them off, but he can't get a good grasp of them without risking putting holes in them. That's when he realizes that this can't possibly be just a dream. If it were a dream, he would rip them off without caring.

Linka removes her hands from his hair and fumbles for the buckle of his belt, finally loosening it, along with the button and zipper of his black slacks. She raises her hips and silently grants him permission to do what he needs to do to remove the tights. He runs his hand up her thigh, bunching her skirt up around her hips and hooking his fingers around the waistband and begins inching the tights down.

Once he has those off, he pushes his own pants down and kicks them off. In a matter of seconds, his body is covering hers once again and his lips were skimming over her skin, nipping at the flesh at the top of her bra, to the center of her chest. He sees the front clasp and makes short work of freeing her from the silky lace, his mouth immediately returning to her cleavage.

She puts her hands on his cheeks and lifts his head to look at her. He lowers his lips to her skin once again and makes his way to her lips. With his pelvis pressing against hers, she can feel how ready he is, just as he can feel the heat radiating from between her legs each time he grinds himself against her.

She reaches for his boxers, struggling to get a good enough grasp on them to begin pushing them down. Her whole body feels like flowing lava, hot and slow moving, her limbs not reacting as quickly to the commands that her brain is giving them. There are feelings she's never felt before bubbling just below the surface and waiting to erupt.

Wheeler helps her by removing his own boxers, then makes quick work of eliminating her last remaining piece of clothing. Once her panties are gone, there are no more barriers between them.

Unable to believe that this is actually happening, but not wanting to question it for fear that it will end. He already knows that she's not drunk. He's pretty sure that he's not dreaming, and any doubts that he did have are erased when she reaches for him, puts her hands on his hips, and encourages him to push into her.

Silently, they make love, even when every fiber of their being is begging to vocalize the ecstasy coursing through their bodies; they hold it in to avoid drawing any attention to their activities. When they finish and Wheeler collapses on top of her, they each bury their faces in the others' neck as they catch their breath.

Realizing he must be crushing her, he wraps his arms around her and repositions them so that he is on the bottom and she is the one that is draped over him. He then reaches for the blanket resting on the back of the couch and covers them with it.

Linka kisses his neck and he turns his head to kiss the side of hers, neither one of them ready to break the silence.

Linka raises her head to look at him and is the first to speak.

"You can talk now," she says, kissing him tenderly.

"I was just thinking how I'll never be able to hear 'Silent Night' again without grinning like an idiot."

She smiles in agreement.

"Da, it has always been a favorite of mine. No particular reason. I just always liked it…now I have a reason…a very good reason."

"You know, when I was little and would fall asleep by the tree waiting for Santa, I would usually be woken up with a kick to the ribs and my dad telling me to get back to bed. Then when I'd wake up the next morning with no presents, he'd tell me that it was because Santa skipped our place since I was waiting by the tree…it wasn't until years later that I found out 'Santa' never came because my dad spent all our money on booze."

Hearing this tale of heartache made her sad.

"That is terrible Wheeler."

"Yeah…I never really liked Christmas because of that…but now…after unwrapping the best present ever…I kinda love it!"

She kisses him to help chase away any of the bad memories that may be creeping up on him.

When she pulls away from him, he smiles up at her appreciatively.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what made you…I mean…why now?"

"You were right, it was the hat," she teases.

He laughs at her joke, but is still waiting for an answer.

"I do not know…I just…I wanted some Christmas cookies before you ate them all! I poured two glasses of milk," she says as she points to the evidence of her original intentions, "and then I saw you sleeping. You were so…I do not know…I just suddenly saw you differently. And I saw my future. I realized that all I needed to do was to make it happen. And in order to do that, I needed to just act on the feelings that I've been trying to fight for a very long time. So to answer your question, this happened because…I love you."

He beams in delight, his face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, speaking against her lips,

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas Yankee."

"You too Babe…and here's to the start of a Happy New Year."

"And many happy years to come!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Happy New Year! So glad I could spend it with friends.**


End file.
